waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Foxworth/Gallery
Images of Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company'' oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg|Jenny reading her parents' letters to Winston oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg|Jenny continues reading the letters oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3519.jpg|Jenny becoming sad when she finds out her parents won't make it home in time for her birthday oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3524.jpg|Jenny devastated oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3539.jpg|Jenny sad oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3556.jpg|"What was that?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3736.jpg|Jenny finding and helping Oliver out with the wires oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3808.jpg|"But look at the poor thing. Winston, he's half starved." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3840.jpg|"They won't mind. Really." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3846.jpg|"Don't worry, kitty. I'll take care of you." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4229.jpg|Jenny preparing a special meal for Oliver while making a mess in the kitchen oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg|"Nonsense. He'll love this." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg|Jenny making Oliver a special treat: "Oeufs a la Jenny avec Cocoa Krispies." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4317.jpg|Jenny coming to speak to her parents on the phone as Georgette ignores Winston's warning Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4428.jpg|"Oh, Georgette. I see you've met Oliver." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4429.jpg|"Isn't he cute?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4434.jpg|"I've got great news. Mom and Dad just said I could keep him." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4581.jpg|Jenny and Oliver during her piano practicing lessons oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4585.jpg|"I gotta practice now, kitty." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4590.jpg|Jenny petting Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4601.jpg|Jenny practicing... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4602.jpg|... until she hears Oliver playing a discordant note Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg|Oliver helping Jenny practice her piano as she sings "Good Company" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4625.jpg|Jenny flipping to a next page Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4647.jpg|Jenny giving attention to Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg|Jenny playing "Peek-a-Boo" with Oliver during "Good Company" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg|Jenny and Oliver in a small boat Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4730.jpg|Jenny and Oliver playing with fences Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4745.jpg|Jenny greeting people they pass by Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4753.jpg|Jenny and Oliver feeling good after greeting people Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4769.jpg|Jenny and Oliver eating strawberry ice cream in "Good Company" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4772.jpg|Jenny, Oliver, and Winston eating strawberry ice cream in "Good Company" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4786.jpg|Jenny and Oliver in a horse carriage Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4799.jpg|Jenny buying Oliver's bowl and name tag collar Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg|Jenny licked by Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4869.jpg|Jenny and Oliver getting ready for bed Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4872.jpg|Jenny snuzzling her nose with Oliver's Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4890.jpg|Jenny and Oliver sleeping oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4895.jpg|"Good night, Oliver." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4919.jpg|Jenny going to school oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5779.jpg|Jenny returning home Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5789.jpg|Jenny looking for Oliver while Georgette exercises oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5811.jpg|Jenny looking for Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5817.jpg|Jenny finding Oliver's absence a bit strange: "That's funny." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5826.jpg|Jenny asking Georgette to help her find Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg|Jenny continuing her search for Oliver while Georgette walks to the kitchen oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5865.jpg|"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg|Jenny finds Fagin's ransom note oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5885.jpg|Jenny reading the note oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5924.jpg|Jenny realizing Oliver's been kidnapped Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5938.jpg|Georgette coming to Jenny in her time of depression Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5948.jpg|Jenny mistaking Georgette's snickering for crying oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6312.jpg|Jenny following Fagin's map oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6324.jpg|Jenny thinking she's lost Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|Jenny asking for directions from Fagin; only to accidentally spook him Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6403.jpg|Jenny and Georgette meeting Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.jpg|Jenny meeting the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6445.jpg|"I can't. I'm lost." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6467.jpg|"I came to find my kitty." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6496.jpg|Jenny and Fagin being unnoticeably watched by Sykes in his car from a distance oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg|"Look. I even brought this to get him back." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6517.jpg|"I know." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg|"And what kind of a person would steal a poor, little kitty?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6564.jpg|"It's still wrong! I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6593.jpg|Jenny crying as Georgette regrets her early actions concerning Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6631.jpg|Jenny and Georgette about to leave... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6655.jpg|... not before being called by Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Jenny hoping Fagin found Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg|"Oliver!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg|Jenny and Oliver happily reunited oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6691.jpg|Jenny trying to escape from Sykes with Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg|Jenny kidnapped by Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6808.jpg|Sykes tying Jenny up oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6818.jpg|Jenny surrounded by Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6987.jpg|Jenny noticing Oliver and the dogs on 1 of Sykes' monitor screens oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6991.jpg|Jenny rejoiced a bit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6995.jpg|Jenny being watched over by Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7006.jpg|Jenny and Sykes being watched by Oliver and the dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7083.jpg|Jenny getting reunited with Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7134.jpg|Rita trying to chew the ropes off of Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7129.jpg|Jenny with Oliver and the dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7214.jpg|Einstein bringing the crane's handle over to Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Jenny and the company about to be rescued by a crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7226.jpg|Jenny and the company saved by a crane 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Jenny and the company saved by a crane 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Jenny and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg|Jenny and the company sliding and unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7271.jpg|Jenny worried when she is cornered by Sykes and his dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Jenny and the company rescued by Fagin 6 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7405.jpg|Jenny falling after Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7410.jpg|Jenny trapped on Sykes' car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7412.jpg|Sykes grabbing Jenny in order to pull her back in his car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7420.jpg|Oliver bites Sykes' hand to let go of Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7497.jpg|"Mr. Fagin! Mr. Fagin, help me!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7502.jpg|Jenny about to be rescued by Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.jpg|Sykes reaching for Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Jenny being pulled back in by Sykes again, not before Oliver and Dodger come to the rescue Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Jenny free as Oliver and Dodger fight off Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7547.jpg|Jenny saved by Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7555.jpg|Jenny and the gang shocked at the sight of a train approaching their way Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7559.jpg|Jenny and the company driven to safety by Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.jpg|Jenny and the company driven back down to safety Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg|"Oliver?' oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg|Jenny and the company running to Dodger and Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7632.jpg|Oliver shocked to see Oliver not moving Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7643.jpg|Dodger handing Oliver to Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg|Jenny mourning Oliver's "death" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7668.jpg|Jenny hearing Oliver meowing, thus, revealing he's alive Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7673.jpg|Jenny becoming happy to see that Oliver's alive Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7676.jpg|Jenny embracing Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7688.jpg|Jenny accepting Dodger and the gang as her new best friends Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg|Jenny with the company at her birthday party oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7758.jpg|Jenny blowing her 8 birthday candles Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7875.jpg|Jenny given birthday gifts by Dodger and the gang Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7881.jpg|Jenny thanking Dodger and the gang for the gifts Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg|"Bye, Mr. Fagin, and thank you." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg|Fagin told good-bye by Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7908.jpg|Jenny hugging Fagin good-bye Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7913.jpg|Jenny with Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8089.jpg|Jenny and Oliver saying goodbye to Fagin and the dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8090.jpg|Jenny, Oliver, and Winston all saying goodbye to Fagin and the dogs Disney Parks Jenny Foxworth Disneyland.jpg|Jenny at Disneyland Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries